Seconde Chance : Le Journal d'Harry Potter
by PetiteMary
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Second Chance : The Journal of Harry Potter" d'etherian. Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry. One-shot


**Titre original : **Second Chance: The Journal of Harry Potter

**Auteur :** etherian

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à ehterian. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est mort, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

**Note de la traductrice :** _Ceci est un à-côté à la Seconde Chance d'Harry Potter, du même auteur. L'histoire se déroule après le désastreux Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, à la différence que la Bataille Finale a été livrée au moment où Voldemort est revenu. Sirius et Tonks sont morts. Rémus est handicapé à vie. Il s'agit du journal intime qu'Harry a tenu pendant l'été entre la bataille et la potion. Le texte d'origine était assez brouillon (pour donner l'impression que c'est un Harry pas très bien dans sa tête qui l'a écrit), j'ai essayé d'être aussi fidèle que possible.  
_

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule après le 4e livre.

Pour la traduction de la fic originale, c'est par ici : .net/s/6508284/1/La_seconde_chance_dHarry_Potter.

* * *

Le journal qui suit appartient à Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Il a été découvert par le professeur Rogue le jour où Harry s'est rajeuni jusqu'à l'âge de six ans.

À mesure que Rogue a lu le journal, il a commencé à faire ses propres annotations. Il a été surpris de constater que presque tout le journal lui était adressé.

* * *

_**Un jour d'été, chez les Dursleys :**_

Harry Potter était dans sa petite chambre au 4, Privet Drive et écoutait à moitié son oncle et sa tante qui se chicanaient devant sa porte close.

« Je suis fatiguée de tout ça, Vernon? Est-ce que tu m'entends? »

_- Comment l'homme aurait-il pu ne pas entendre cette voix horrible et grinçante? -_

« Je ne vais pas passer mon précieux été à le dorloter…

- S'il te plaît, Pet, c'est le parrain du garçon... » lâcha Vernon d'une voix exaspérée.

Il y eut un claquement sec, celui d'une main osseuse sur une joue rondelette. Harry se demanda quand tante Pétunia avait commencé à frapper oncle Vernon. Il se demanda aussi pourquoi le gros et imposant homme ne la frappait pas en retour. Il l'aurait facilement écrasée comme une mouche.

Cette image provoqua chez Harry une rire hystérique. Il s'arrêta brusquement quand sa porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et que sa tante lui donna une taloche derrière la tête. Il ne réagit pas, se contentant de se retourner pour faire face à sa tante. Puis elle prit quelque chose, une lettre à moitié déchirée qui traînait sur le bureau, et la lui jeta.

« 'Soyez sympa!' Comment ton directeur ose-t-il me dire d'être 'gentille durant cette période de deuil'? Bon débarras pour cet horrible meurtrier, je dis! Au moins je sais que tu ne peux plus nous menacer avec ton stupide parrain, espèce de monstre! »

Harry fixait sa tante, le regard vitreux. Sirius Black était mort et c'était sa faute, aussi certainement que s'il l'avait poussé devant la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange.

La main de Pétunia claqua violemment sur sa joue et les ongles manucurés laissèrent des coulisses sanglantes dans la chair fraiche. Harry broncha légèrement. Si elle avait eu sa poêle de fer dans la main, elle l'aurait probablement battu à mort.

« Ne compte pas manger ce soir! lança-t-elle. Je suis beaucoup trop fâchée pour avoir pitié de toi, alors tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir. Tu vas être très occupé demain! »

Pétunia claqua la porte et descendit les escaliers.

L'oncle Vernon n'avait pas encore verrouillé la malle d'Harry, alors ce dernier en sortit les choses dont il était susceptible d'avoir besoin et les cacha dans la cachette sous le plancher. Puis il prit le journal recouvert de cuir qu'Hermione lui avait glissé avant qu'ils quittent Poudlard.

_« C'est gentil » avait machinalement dit Harry en regardant le cadeau sans vraiment le voir._

_Hermione avait secoué une main devant le visage d'Harry, le sien toujours rempli d'inquiétude et de préoccupation. Il avait soupiré._

_« Harry, je ne peux pas t'expliquer comment tu dois faire face à tout ça, je… c'est juste une suggestion, mais peut-être que tu devrais écrire tes pensées? »_

_Elle avait haussé les épaules, impuissante, puis l'avait serré dans une étreinte à peine réciproque._

Harry trouva une plume et une bouteille d'encre – verte, verte Serpentard, si ça intéresse quelqu'un – et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il commença à écrire.

* * *

_**3 juillet 1995**_

Je crois que la première fois que j'ai vraiment remarqué qu'Hermione était une vraie fille, c'est au Bal, durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Quand je l'ai vue dans les escaliers dans sa robe bleue pale, avec ses cheveux si bien arrangés, j'étais vraiment heureux que Ron soit un imbécile aussi borné. C'est quand Hermione et moi avons dansé pendant un moment que j'ai pensé à l'embrasser.

Maintenant je souhaiterais l'avoir embrassée.

(Dessin d'Hermione, de la tête aux épaules seulement)

Ron était (mot rayé de plusieurs traits) EST jaloux de moi. Il s'en est excusé, mais ça ne va pas très bien entre nous depuis un moment.

Je pensais qu'il savait que je n'ai jamais voulu participer à ce stupide tournoi. Mais cet idiot n'a pas réfléchi, il m'a tout de suite sauté à la gorge. Et Dumbledore… pourrait-il avoir fait quelque chose? Je le jure, j'ai regardé du côté de Rogue quand Dumbledore, Crouch et Fudge discutaient de ce qui allait arriver. Rogue avait ce regard consterné, meurtrier sur le visage. Pas pour moi! Pouvez-vous croire ça? Je crois qu'il aurait pu lancer un mauvais sort, comme celui qui a tué Bella au cimetière.

Quel était ce sort? Je n'ai jamais vu un sort si beau, si lumineux. Ça brillait d'un rouge tellement intense! J'ai senti quelque chose… comme si j'étais en sécurité, comme si je pouvais avoir confiance. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je devrais en parler à Hermione. Rogue se contenterait de me battre à mort avec sa baguette si je le lui demandais.

_- Je ne me souviens pas du sort que j'ai utilisé pour tuer cette… sorcière. Je me souviens de la lumière rouge. Potter, elle était autour de toi, bien sûr. -_

Rogue m'a sauvé.

_- En effet, Potter. -_

Encore.

Il a tué Bella.

Combien de fois m'a-t-il sauvé?

_- J'ai perdu le compte, Potter. –_

* * *

_**8 juillet**_

Oncle Vernon essaye de me garder hors de portée de tante Pétunia. Il a envoyé Dudley ailleurs pour l'été. Dud' était vraiment bouleversé de devoir partir, mais tante Pétunia est assez effrayante cet été. Je ne suis pas certain, mais je pense qu'oncle Vernon a atteint son point de rupture. Quoi d'autre? Il n'y a pas de bière dans la maison.

Est-ce qu'oncle Vernon a arrêté de boire?

* * *

_**8 juillet, durant la nuit**_

Sirius, étais-tu si stupide?

Pourquoi fallait-il que tu viennes et que tu te fasses tuer?

Je le vois encore être propulsé par l'impact du sort de Bella. J'entends sa colonne vertébrale se briser, mais je n'étais pas assez près. J'entends ses cris quand cette salope lui a jeté un Doloris.

Les cris de Sirius. Le rire de Voldemort. Le rire de Peter Pettigrew. Les cris de maman.

_- Tu te souviens de la mort de ta mère, Potter? C'est un souvenir que tu n'as pas perdu, j'en suis désolé. -_

Chaque nuit.

Encore et encore.

Mais je sais comment mettre un terme à tout ça. J'ai trouvé LA potion et je peux la préparer. C'est compliqué. Probablement plus que le Polynectar l'a été. Je sais que je peux la faire quand même. Je peux la préparer la nuit. Quelques-uns des ingrédients sont dans mon nécessaire de potions. Je vais devoir trouver un moyen d'y accéder…

Peut-être que je pourrais demander à oncle Vernon de me laisser aller à ma malle. Juste pour prendre quelques livres…

Oncle Vernon m'a apporté des sandwichs ce matin.

Tante Pétunia se dispute beaucoup avec lui. C'est bien que mon cousin ne soit pas là. Il m'aurait probablement brisé quelques côtes, déjà.

- Quand ces abus ont-ils commencé, Potter? Est-ce que ça a commencé après tes six ans? Pourquoi six ans? -

Je souhaiterais pouvoir arrêter de rêver… (des taches de larmes brouillent le texte)

Maman! Je veux juste que quelqu'un (d'autres traces de larmes séchées) me serre dans ses bras, s'occupe de moi…

Sirius.

* * *

_**July 10**_

Rémus n'a pas répondu à mes lettres. Je sais qu'il est en deuil, lui aussi, mais sérieusement! Et moi, dans tout ça?

_-Lupin est égoïste. -_

Personne ne se soucie de moi.

_- Oui. Il y a moi. -_

Je devrais écrire à Dumbledore. Il a dit qu'il me ferait sortir d'ici. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe là-bas, je veux dire, dans le monde des sorciers. Parfois, surtout quand je me réveille après avoir fait un cauchemar, je pense vraiment que tout cela n'a été qu'un rêve.

(Le croquis grossier d'un visage clairement identifiable, celui de Rogue, la baguette sortie, prononçant le mystérieux sort qui avait sauvé Harry. C'était un dessin très bien réalisé.)

_- Je dois faire des recherches là-dessus. Peut-être qu'Albus pourrait m'en dire plus. -_

J'ai mon nécessaire de potions. Oncle Vernon m'a laissé le prendre dans ma malle. Tante Pétunia l'a frappé avec le manche du balai. Il est aux urgences maintenant. Tante Pétunia m'a battu moi aussi, puis elle s'est arrêtée soudainement. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir lui sortir des orbites. Elle me pointait du doigt et hurlait. J'ai vu cette lueur rouge autour de mes mains.

Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant, mais quand tante Pétunia me frappait avec le balai, les coups ne m'ont pas atteint. Je ne suis pas blessé.

Je demanderai à Hermione ça aussi. Ça me fait penser à cette lumière autour de Rogue.

(Dessin de Sirius Black sous sa forme d'Animagus. Petits croquis de Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, et même Rogue. Rogue a une aura dessinée à l'encre rouge autour de sa silhouette. Des larmes ont estompé le visage d'une femme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux roux.)

_- Pourquoi m'a-t-il dessiné? Potter est plutôt bon. Brouillon, oui, mais bon. -_

_- Lily. Tu ne devrais pas avoir un tel souvenir de ta mère. Elle était tellement pleine de vie… Est-ce que Lupin ou Black t'ont déjà parlé de Lily? En étaient-ils capables? Je te raconterai. Une autre promesse que je fais sur ces pages de larmes… -_

* * *

_**15 juillet – J'oublie toujours de mettre la date. Ça n'a plus d'importance. Je ne l'écrirai plus.  
**_

Il pleut aujourd'hui. La potion est vraiment compliquée. J'ai encore quelques ingrédients à rassembler avant de commencer à la préparer.

Je vais tout oublier. Une partie de moi ne veut pas. J'aime Ron et Hermione et ça fait mal de penser que je vais oublier tous les bons moments que nous avons vécus.

Comment pourrais-je séparer tous mes souvenirs qui font mal, qui hantent mes rêves, des bons? J'ai passé en revue de nombreux livres de sortilèges de mémoire, mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

Je souhaiterais savoir modifier les potions comme Rogue le fait.

* * *

(Page rayée violemment, illisible. Le papier est troué à force d'y avoir trop appuyé une plume.)

JE SUIS UN HORRIBLE TROLL ÉGOÏSTE!

_- Pourquoi? Parce que tu t'es rajeuni? Parce que tu as voulu une enfance normale? -_

* * *

Ça n'a pas d'importance, ce que disent les gens. Je sais que c'est ma faute. Maman et papa, Sirius, Cédric, Tonks.

Ils sont tous morts à cause de moi. Je voudrais vraiment que Voldemort m'ait tué quand j'étais bébé. Je sais que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu le tuer. Je n'étais pas nécessaire. Il était tellement stupide, et ses disciples aussi. N'importe qui d'aussi intelligent que… et bien, Rogue est la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Il aurait pu tuer ce bâtard. Je sais que tout le monde pense que Dumbledore est intelligent, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait ce qu'il faut pour tuer. Alors que Rogue sait très bien que les mauvaises personnes doivent être tuées. Ça se voit sur son visage. Peut-être que ça le brise à l'intérieur? Ou peut-être, au contraire, que c'est ce qui lui a permis de rester en vie si longtemps? Je pense tout simplement que Rogue a une vision beaucoup plus réaliste de cette guerre, et des détraqueurs, et de Voldemort, et de tout ça.

_- Au moins vous avez-vu ça, Potter. Suis-je brisé? Je pense que je l'ai été pendant un long moment. –_

* * *

Je travaille sur la potion de nuit. Ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour dormir étant donné que tante Pétunia me donne beaucoup de corvées à faire.

Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia se disputent beaucoup cet été. Je ne me souviens pas les avoir vus comme ça avant. Oncle Vernon la laisse faire et s'efface, d'habitude.

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas eu ce courage quand j'étais plus jeune? Il aurait pu en faire plus pour empêcher tante Pétunia de me frapper autant. Je suis reconnaissant qu'il ait fait ce qu'il a pu, mais (phrase laissée en suspens)

(Sur le côté de la page, il y a des notes à propos des ingrédients à rassembler pour la potion.)

* * *

Tante Pétunia a failli trouver mon chaudron!

Je range toujours mes affaires dans le garde-robe durant la journée. Elle est venue dans ma chambre et a commencé à crier, elle a trébuché sur une latte du parquet et est allée se cogner contre la porte du placard. J'ai dû la repousser.

Elle est devenue folle, elle criait que tout était de ma faute. Je savais qu'elle allait me donner des coups de pieds et me frapper, mais oncle Vernon l'a saisie et l'a enfermée dans leur chambre. Puis il est revenu et m'a contemplé pendant un moment.

Il m'a dit d'essayer de rester loin de ma tante. Il m'a aussi dit qu'elle n'allait plus me nourrir. J'ai voulu répliquer et j'étais sûr qu'il allait me frapper cette fois, mais il a juste fermé la porte.

J'ai toujours su que TOUT était entièrement ma faute, mais qu'est-ce que c'est, TOUT? Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait cette fois. J'avais très bien exécuté mes tâches et je ne m'étais pas plaint. Pas une fois.

Je n'aurai rien à manger pendant trois jours.

Est-ce que les carapaces des scarabées sont mangeables? C'est comme des protéines?

_- La chair des scarabées est une meilleure source de protéines, Potter. -_

PLUS TARD… Oncle Vernon m'a amené des sandwichs et des chips.

Ils se sont engueulés presque toute la nuit, alors j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur la potion.

ENCORE PLUS TARD... Ces foutus rêves!

(Un dessin de Voldemort tuant les parents d'Harry, Cédric, Sirius et Tonks.)

(Plusieurs horribles dessins illustrant des cauchemars prennent les pages suivantes. Entre les dessins, des notes à propos de la potion, ou des spéculations par rapport à la signification d'un cauchemar.)

(Un dernier dessin - Rogue à nouveau. Celui-ci représente Rogue à son bureau, penché sur un parchemin, plume à la main. Plusieurs couleurs d'encre avaient été utilisées pour faire un fond rempli de pots étrangement lumineux d'ingrédients douteux.)

_- Potter, vous étiez dans mon bureau une fois et je criais après vous et votre compatriote d'antan, Weasley. Pourquoi m'avoir dessiné comme ça? -_

* * *

J'ai écouté tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon se disputer toute la matinée. Ma tante hurlait et poussait des cris aigus. Oncle Vernon essayait de rester calme. Il continue à m'apporter des sandwichs. Ma tante ne veut plus me voir maintenant. Elle a dit à Vernon de clouer ma porte pour ne pas que je puisse l'ouvrir.

Je pense que j'ai eu une crise de panique.

J'avais de la difficulté à respirer et ma poitrine était comme compressée, et mon coeur... il battait tellement vite que j'étais certain qu'il allait exploser.

Tante Pétunia est venue devant ma porte - elle veut me tuer.

Je veux ma baguette.

PLUS TARD

Oncle Vernon m'a amené faire une promenade. Il n'a pas dit grand-chose. Il avait l'air de vouloir, pourtant, mais sans doute ne savait-il pas QUOI dire. Quand nous sommes revenus à la maison, il a juste dit...

Désolé, mon garçon.

(Des larmes s'étalent sur le paragraphe suivant.)

Pourquoi?

* * *

Hermione va vouloir me tuer.

Une fois, j'ai fait un rêve.

Je pense que c'était durant ma troisième année.

J'ai rêvé que j'étais normal. Maman et papa étaient vivants. J'avais le béguin pour Hermione. Elle et moi allions avoir des enfants. Beaucoup d'enfants. Nos enfants auraient besoin d'arbres à grimper, peut-être d'un chien, ou d'un chat, puisqu'Hermione aime les chats.

Hermione m'a écrit aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je souhaiterais être un brave Gryffondor et lui parler de ce que je ressens, mais je sais que je ne peux le lui dire.

Je ne suis pas juste brisé. Je suis détruit. Il y a des parties de moi qui tombent loin de moi, que je ne pourrai jamais retrouver.

_- Potter, je... -_

Parfois je regarde autour de moi dans ma chambre, je me tiens au milieu de la pièce et j'ai l'impression d'être déchiré, écartelé de toute part. C'est tellement étrange. Je me sens engourdi et c'est comme si je dormais, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

Où est Hedwidge?

_- Votre chouette est en sécurité, Potter. .-_

Je dois dire au revoir. Je ne peux écrire à Hermione et Ron, mais ils doivent savoir qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour moi. Si je ne le fais pas, ils vont me perdre définitivement. J'ai préparé un poison. Un qui agit rapidement.

Je ne pense pas que Ron et Hermione comprendront vraiment. Peut-être que Hermione oui. Elle est vraiment intelligente, elle. Mais Ron, ça va le rendre fou. Je veux juste (phrase incomplète)

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça, Potter. Ou peut-être que je sais. Si vous nous aviez dit quelque chose. À Albus, et oui, même à moi. Nous aurions pu vous aider, Potter._

_Je suis allé vous regarder dormir, Potter. La version rajeunie de vous-même. J'ai eu l'étrange sentiment, cependant, que l'enfant endormi dans l'infirmerie n'était pas vous. Qu'avez-vous fait, Potter? Qu'ai-je fait en devenant votre tuteur? Non, en devenant votre père. Ça me terrifie._

_Je fais appel à ma sagesse en écrivant ses notes dans votre journal, puisque j'ai l'intention de vous laisser le lire un jour. Est-ce que je veux vraiment que vous sachiez mes pensées? Surtout que ça ne fait que quelques jours que je vous ai sauvé des Dursleys. -_

* * *

(Encore des dessins. Ce sont des scènes de la vie à Poudlard. Cours, repas dans la Grande Salle. Un troll menaçant Hermione. Un basilic mourant, l'épée de Gryffondor plantée en plein coeur. Un dessin amusant de Dumbledore qui essaie de retirer une épée d'un socle de pierre. Sur la page suivante, un dessin plus sombre de Potter lui-même pleurant sur la pierre. Derrière lui, Voldemort, une main sur l'épaule de Potter.)

* * *

J'aurai bientôt fini la potion.

(Dessin de Potter lui-même en train de préparer sa potion dans sa chambre.)

* * *

J'ai essayé d'écrire des lettres pour Ron et Hermione. Je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais dire pour m'excuser auprès d'eux. Je les aime tous les deux beaucoup et je sais que ça va les blesser. Je ne veux pas les blesser, mais je ne peux plus dormir. Ça fait quatre nuits que je n'ai pas dormi. Je comptais faire une potion pour me garder éveiller, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je suis vraiment fatigué, mais impossible de dormir.

Je pense que mon oncle s'inquiète, mais il a de plus gros problèmes avec ma tante. J'essaye de les ignorer. Le peu de concentration que j'ai doit être consacré à ma potion. Rogue serait vraiment énervé si je la manquais.

Rogue.

Professeur Rogue.

Sévérus Rogue.

Quel sort avez-vous lancé à Bellatrix?

La nuit dernière, tandis que je mettais mon chaudron à mijoter, je pense que j'ai eu un genre d'hallucipnaton. Je veux dire, je ne dormais, alors ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve. Voici ce que j'ai vu :

(Dessin détaillé d'une baguette. De l'encre rouge entoure la baguette.)

_- Potter. Est-ce que nous sommes connectés d'une certaine manière? Je dois vraiment parler à Albus! -_

Est-ce que Rogue me détestait vraiment?

_- Non, Potter. Sur ce point, je regrette que vous, le garçon qui a écrit ce journal, ne puissiez jamais le savoir. -_

Si je n'avais pas eu à me préoccuper de Voldemort, je crois que j'aurais été plutôt doué en potions.

Professeur, saviez-vous que j'ai failli être réparti à Serpentard? Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si ça avait été le cas? Est-ce que ça aurait été mal?

_- Ma maison, Potter? -_

Le Choixpeau a dit que je serais à ma place chez les Serpentards. Je n'aurais probablement pas eu Ron comme ami, mais peut-être qu'Hermione m'aurait apprécié quand même.

Malfoy. Drago. J'aurais été ami avec Drago. Le stupide ami de Dudley, Piers... il pourrait être un Mangemort junior. Il est mauvais. Drago... c'est un petit con prétentieux, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit vraiment mauvais. Mon dieu, j'espère que Ron ne va jamais lire ceci. Il deviendrait fou.

Qu'auriez-vous voulu, professeur?  
_  
- Très bonne question, Potter. J'aurais été au courant de ce qui se passait chez vous. J'aurais plus facilement pu vous traiter comme j'aurais dû vous traiter. Je regrette ça. Profondément. Je suis inquiet maintenant, qu'un jour, quand vous allez grandir à nouveau, vous entendiez des histoires à propos de la façon dont je vous ai traité. Cependant, même si vous avez probablement perdu votre amitié avec M. Weasley, vous aurez des alliés ainsi que des amis à Serpentard. -_

Je me demande... si je grandis à nouveau et que je retourne à Poudlard, vais-je rester à Gryffondor? Je pense que non.

* * *

Ma potion est prête.

Je suis un peu hystérique.

J'espère que tante Pétunia ne va pas me tuer.

Je vais essayer de dormir.

PLUS TARD

(Un dessin très détaillé de Lily Evans prend le reste de la page. C'est vraiment beau, sauf que Voldemort se tient derrière elle, un bras autour de sa taille.)

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû aller dormir.

_- Je ne pensais pas que je partagerais un jour avec quelqu'un les cauchemars que j'ai. La raison pour laquelle je me sens si mal à l'idée que vous ayez ces images dans votre tête, je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer. L'empathie, possiblement. Personne, pas même moi, ne devrait avoir l'esprit déchiré par des images aussi terribles._

_Je vous promets, Potter, que l'enfant que vous êtes devenu ne souffrira jamais de ces cauchemars. Si Harry a des cauchemars, je serai à ses côtés Vous n'aurez plus peur, plus jamais. -_

* * *

Je n'avais pas l'intention d'écrire encore dans ce journal, mais j'ai quelques choses importantes à écrire, juste au cas.

Si quelqu'un trouve ceci, et que tante Pétunia n'a pas brûlé toutes mes affaires, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait donner mon Éclair de Feu à Ron. Ron sait que c'est Sirius qui me l'a donné et il sait ce que ça représente pour moi. Et il mérite d'avoir un bon balai.

Pouvez-vous donner tous mes livres à Hermione. C'est un peu étrange, mais je pense qu'elle aimera mes vieux livres d'écriture, alors assurez-vous qu'elle les ait aussi.

Mes vêtements, je m'en fous pas mal.

La cape d'invisibilité. Une partie de moi voudrait la donner à un autre fauteur de trouble, mais pour être honnête elle ne m'a attiré que des ennuis. Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas être brûlée. J'ai essayé, il y a quelques nuits. Alors si quelqu'un trouve ceci-, qu'il dépose la cape dans mon compte chez Gringott.

(Petite enveloppe cachetée avec la clée dorée à l'intérieur.)

Ma baguette. J'aurais voulu pouvoir la donner à Dumbledore, mais il est mourant et je pense qu'il m'oublie. Je ne vous en veux pas, professeur Dumbledore. Vous avez tant de choses à faire. Hermione m'a écrit et m'a dit que c'était un vrai branle-bas de combat depuis qu'on a découvert que Fudge est un détraqueur, et tout ça. J'espère juste que vous allez vous souvenir de moi et que vous allez me donner - puisque j'aurai rajeuni d'ici là - à quelqu'un de vraiment gentil. Quelqu'un qui peut vraiment m'aimer. J'apprécierais beaucoup, monsieur.

Finalement, si vous trouver un morceau de parchemin plié, donnez le à Rémus.

_- J'ai le parchemin, Potter. Je le reconnais. C'est le parchemin qui a eu le cran de m'insulter. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je ne vais pas le donner au loup-garou tout de suite. -_

* * *

(Un dessin d'Hedwidge. Ce qui suit est écrit sous le dessin.)

Hedwidge a disparu après m'avoir apporté le dernier ingrédient. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut la trouver et prendre soin d'elle? Je ne sais pas si elle va vouloir revenir avec moi après que j'aie pris la potion.

_- Un animal de compagnie, c'est pour la vie, Potter. Je suis certain que votre chouette est à la volière. Je vais la trouver, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. -_

* * *

Professeur Rogue, vous allez probablement être fâché contre moi, mais j'espère qu'une petite partie de vous - la partie en laquelle Dumbledore a confiance - est impressionnée par cette potion. Alors vous n'avez pas à vous creuser la tête : ça s'appelle Seconde Chance. Le livre dit qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour inverser le processus. Je sais que vous pensez que c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'aie jamais faite, mais je veux une deuxième chance, même si ma tante met en exécution sa menace de se débarrasser de moi.

_- Non, Potter. Je ne pense pas que ce que vous avez fait est stupide. Croyez-moi, je comprends. -_

Professeur, je sais que vous m'avez aidé durant le Tournoi. Merci de l'avoir fait et de m'avoir maintenu en vie. Traitez-moi d'imbécile de Gryffondor si vous voulez, mais je pense que vous ne m'avez jamais vraiment détesté, puisque vous avez toujours sauvé ma peau. Je me demande, maintenant, si j'aurais dû laisser le Choixpeau me mettre à Serpentard.

_- De rien, Potter. -_


End file.
